Smokey Alfie
- }<0 | - }-1}} | - }=0 | - }>=0 | - }}} | - }-1}} }} | - }}} }} }}) |relatives = Lex Alfie (brother) Natasha Ashem (sister-in-law) Pumpkin Alfie (nephew)|allies = Ewan Ome † Bubby Kristy Doccy Zeus JJ Zeus Clyde Zeus Lucy Schthubsworth Catcules † |enemies = Greg Dog † Zara Maxwell †|personality = |species = Cat (Animal Dimension)|gender = Male|dimension = Animal Dimension|status = Alive|occupation = Adventurer|alignment = Good|residence = Adam Island (formerly) Chance Summer's apartment (formerly) Adam Island (Reboot) (formerly) Libertas}} Smokey Alfie (born 7 January 1997 CE) is the older brother of Lex Alfie. At age 14, Smokey and friend Ewan embarked on numerous adventures together for several years, before interference from the villainous Greg Dog ruined everything, leading to Smokey settling down and, eventually, moving to the isolated Adam Island. There, he reunited with his younger brother and some new friends, however another Greg related separation resulted in Smokey finding himself in the Reboot Animal Dimension, presumed dead by his friends. Biography Early life 2011 CE (age 13-14) Smokey had a good relationship with his brother Lex, but at age 14 was whisked away with a girl he recently met, Belle Charles. However, she couldn't have kittens, so he rudely dumped her. A cat named Ewan Ome, in a similar situation, met Smokey and they hit the road and went on many adventures.Super Bubby 15: Family Issues Part 1 Adventures with Ewan Ome 2013 CE (age 15-16) At some point, Smokey and Ewan encountered the young criminals Bojangles Rain and Winchestor Samson. 2014 CE (age 16-17) While Greg was homeless from 2012-2014, Smokey and Ewan met him and gave him (little) money. Greg was going to test his dark powers on them, but decided to test them on Lex (despite being uncertain of his existence). Subsequently, Lex was cursed so that he could only have one beloved family member at a time.Super Bubby 18: Remember Greg later built a time machine. Afterwards, Ewan and Smokey aimed to reunite with Lex, who (along with his girlfriend Natasha) had been sent to the Cretaceous period by Greg with the time machine, that was stolen by Smokey and Ewan soon after. They couldn't figure out how to work it though. 2015 CE (age 17-18) In May 2015, Ewan was kidnapped and caged by Greg on his island, as was Smokey shortly afterwards. Smokey gave Ewan a key to escape, and Ewan did. A few hours later, Smokey broke free and released some other cats Greg had kidnapped. Smokey returned to Pet City, and couldn't get in contact with Ewan. Upset, he couldn't return to his parents' house. Smokey tried to reunite with Belle, but she rejected him. Decade of peace 2025 CE (age 27-28) Smokey, while exploring the city looking for anything mysterious going on, spotted a woman carrying a one-eyed man down an alleyway. He went to take photos, however the woman caught him and erased his memory. Smokey did not remember anything that happened involving them.Episode 3.4 (Bubby: Reboot) Later, Smokey decided to move away for a new life. Obtaining a plane from Greg's island, Smokey flew off, but encountered a storm shortly into the trip. The plane crashed on the mystical Adam Island, but Smokey used a parachute to survive. Reunion and new adventures 2038 CE Lex, his friend Bubby Kristy and Bubby's daughter JJ Zeus found Smokey's hideout. The four, along with Bubby's son Clyde Zeus, returned to Bubby's house. Smokey learnt his brother had a fight with Natasha, who he married. Natasha had left, but returned briefly before vanishing in the jungle. Greg ambushed Bubby's house while she visited the water dragon Apalala, and escaped, making the cats worry for Natasha. Bubby, Zara, Smokey and Lex journeyed through the jungle to find Natasha. A Harpy attacked the group, but Bubby defeated it. Shortly after, Natasha found them, but was crushed by a tree. Smokey requested they not find out her fate, and they left, but get lost and narrowly escaped a Sphinx and a Walking Tree. Zara mysteriously disappeared. After returning home, Lex told Smokey he didn't love Natasha anymore.Super Bubby 16: Family Issues Part 2 2039 CE Lex and Smokey started a brief kids camp in the forest for JJ, Pumpkin and Clyde. However, the kids have an argument with the brothers, who leave them alone. Bubby is furious with them, then discover Cora Tom and the Louis family, who reveal Greg's assistant came to the island. Concluding the assistant took the kids to Greg's Home Island, Bubby, Doccy, Lex, Smokey and Cora go to the island to rescue the kids. The girls take down Greg and the assistant, revealed to be the true identity of Zara, and the guys save the kids and escape home. Minutes later, it is revealed that Zara drowned Cora, but Apalala resurrected her with supernatural powers. Super Bubby 17: Cat Rescue Smokey went along with the group to Pet City, as Bubby and Doccy wanted to protect their parents from Greg. Later, Cora informed Bubby of a story Apalala told her, leading to Smokey and Lex learning Greg cursed Lex so that he could only have one beloved family member at a time. Lex declared he, Smokey and Pumpkin were leaving. Living with family The trio moved into an apartment in Pet City, where Zara, disguised as a sick dog named Trooper, temporarily moves in. Later, Smokey and Lex find Pumpkin's dead body and theorise Trooper did it.Super Bubby 19: Uncovered 2041 CE Lex and Smokey went shopping at the Pet City Shopping Centre and ran into Lucy and Cora. They sat down and had a long chat before learning of Greg's death. Patty Lisaton, a dog, eavesdropped and deminded to meet Bubby. Lex and Smokey awkwardly left.Super Bubby A.G. 3 Reboot Animal Dimension 2042 CE On 2 June, the spirit of Greg unleashed the Animal Dimension Apocalypse, destroying the entire Animal Dimension. Lex and Smokey reunited with their friends in the city, now dubbed Bubby Kristy's Army. As Bubby's mother McKrit fell behind in the chaos, Smokey went back to save her. Despite succeeding, Smokey was separated from the group, presumed dead.Super Bubby A.G. 9 However, alive, Smokey fled through an Interdimensional rift before he could be engulfed in flames. Smokey found himself in the Reboot Animal Dimension, where Greg never rose to villainy and the world was not at all apocalyptic. After a confusing encounter with an alternate McKrit, Smokey took a trip to the library and spent hours upon hours researching his situation. Eventually, he met self-proclaimed 'paranormal investigator' Chance Summer online. She invited him to her home in the USA, buying him a plane ticket. A week later, Smokey and Chance met in person, and he reluctantly told her all about magic. While looking for images for proof, Smokey found the old image he took of Lafonda and Obee, and gave it to Chance.Episode 3.11 (Bubby: Reboot) Smokey lived with Chance for the next month, growing depressed as each day passed. After deciding to leave, Chance manipulated him into staying by beginning a relationship with him. Another month later, on 1 August, Smokey snuck away for good, not in love with the obsessive and creepy Chance, however he left her a letter detailing his departure. Using the last of his money, he bought a boat and decided to sail away to a familiar location; Adam Island.Episode 3.12 (Bubby: Reboot) 2044 CE On 19 July, having been living alone on Adam Island for years, Smokey noticed an extremely brief tear in worlds. This gave him hope that his family had found their way to the Reboot Animal Dimension.Episode 3.13 (Bubby: Reboot) 2045 CE Smokey returned to the mainland and began to track down the Zeus family. On 2 July, he witnessed Obee Genghis, Danny Green, and human Kvinne av Vannet fall through a portal into the Reboot Animal Dimension. The trio explained that they had come from the Mythology Dimension seeking a new home; they soon discovered that they had actually traveled 18 years in the future. Smokey told them that the Zeus family would be able to help them. One week later, Smokey finally found the Zeus family, and reunited with them and Lafonda. He discovered that they had three dogs, Coco Waters, Tammy Tersis, and Bianca Baker held hostage in their home, as they were searching for the villain Chance Summer who had been banished to the Land of Hope, a dimension created by Clyde.Episode 4.2 (Bubby: Reboot) Smokey introduced Obee, Danny, and Kvinne to his old friends; Lafonda was shocked to recognise Obee. Appearances ''Super Bubby'' |-|Super Bubby= * Super Bubby 15: Family Issues Part 1 (first appearance) * Super Bubby 16: Family Issues Part 2 * Super Bubby 17: Cat Rescue * Super Bubby 18: Remember * Super Bubby 19: Uncovered |-|A.G.= * Super Bubby A.G. 3 * Super Bubby A.G. 9 |-|Reboot: Season 3= * Episode 3.11 (Bubby: Reboot) (flashback) * Episode 3.12 (Bubby: Reboot) (flashback) * Episode 3.13 (Bubby: Reboot) |-|Reboot: Season 4= *''Episode 4.1 (Bubby: Reboot)'' *''Episode 4.2 (Bubby: Reboot)'' References Category:Males Category:Alfie family Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:1997 CE births Category:Dimension Travelers